Take a Breather
by Door Is Ajar
Summary: Sora just defeated 1,000 Heartless, yet he's still raring to go. With protests from Donald and Goofy, his friends demand that he take a moment to simply relax. [Takes place in Kingdom Hearts II, after the Battle of Hollow Bastion]


"Gee, Sora, you don't look too good."

It was Goofy speaking, and he stopped walking upon noticing Sora's ragged appearance. While he appreciated his friend's concern, Sora couldn't help but curse the comment. He couldn't be the one to force them to stop; granted they had yet to get proper sleep in three days, both Donald and Goofy were in top shape, it appeared.

"I'm fine; just tired." It was nonchalant, and he walked forward, leaving both Donald and Goofy behind him.

"Wait, Sora! Goofy has a point."

He sighed at the obnoxiously loud duck. Not, of course, because he held some deep rooted hated towards Donald. No- the duck was his friend... But he can't hide a growing headache if he's being yelled at.

To prevent another outburst, he stopped and turned to face his friends.

He was frightened for just a moment at the close proximity the pair was to him now. He stepped back just one foot, and then the other as all three got comfortable with their awkward movements. There was a tense moment of silence, with Sora wishing his friends would look away from him and with Donald and Goofy quickly scanning over their friend.

"Sora, I think you need to take a break."

The boy crossed his arms, immediately responding. "I told you, I'm fine. Let's just keep going."

Turning, Sora began walking away from his pals, deeper into the Postern they were currently exploring.

"Well, you might feel fine-" Donald began, "-but I need a breather."

With that, the duck plopped down ungracefully and crossed his arms. He waited for a reaction from Sora, and so far, the boy had only halted his advance. However, before Goofy had a chance to voice his concern about the group splitting up, Sora sighed. The Keyblade in his hand disappeared, and he faced his friends once more. With a clear view of him, Goofy was glad Donald had apparently convinced Sora to relax.

The battle with the 1,000 Heartless had obviously taken a tole on him. When they had first reunited, the boy had been leaning against a wall with this hand, breathing being a difficult task after such a strenuous feat. A bit of dirt or grime- whatever it was- was still stuck to his cheeks, like a little child having played in the mud. His clothes remained fairly untouched- but then again, they were magical. Goofy and Donald had no idea if this altered any kind of damage it received.

Sora began retracing his steps, returning to his partners.

With a grin at Donald, he plopped down beside the duck. A sigh escaped, and he leaned back against the blue-ish rock or stone or whatever material it truly was. His eyes closed, and it seemed as if all were at peace in the world.

With such a relaxed expression, Sora seemed infectious with this odd overly-calm demeanor, and Goofy was compelled to join the two. He sat to Sora's left, Donald having already taken the other side. The boy didn't stir, which didn't worry the two. Instead they found themselves thrilled the slightest; Donald's odd tactic had worked, giving the youngest member of their trio the relaxation he obviously needed.

However, a bit of unnecessary concern rose from them when, not five minutes later, the boy had seemed to drift into a deep slumber. He began sliding to the right, on top of Donald.

"Sora! What do you think you're doing!?" The duck yelled.

Despite the volume, Donald was still left with an unmoving Sora leaning on him.

"Well, you know, Donald, you can't be too mad at 'em. You were the one to suggest this," Goofy spoke, and it was obvious to Donald that he showed no remorse for his current predicament. When the duck's bill opened, Goofy, hastily continued. "Wait! You don't really wanna wake 'im, do ya'?"

Donald froze, and then carefully peaked his head up to look at Sora. Admittedly, they hadn't seen Sora so peaceful looking in... They couldn't even put a time stamp on such an occasion.

So, with a huff, the duck crossed his arms and sat, resigned to his fate. As Goofy had said, it _was_ his fault.

 ** _End_**


End file.
